The present invention relates to decorative lava lamps.
Lava lamps are decorative lamps wherein a globule or globules of one liquid is suspended in another liquid, and the application of heat to a transparent or translucent container causes connection currents which give rise to the display of the globule or globules simulating the flow of volcanic lava.
A decorative lava lamp display device described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,396 of Smith reveals an electric lamp in the form of an electric bulb in a base illuminating and heating a transparent enclosure containing two different immiscible fluids of slightly different densities. In Smith ""396, globules of contrasting colored dense fluids gently flow upward and then downward under the influence of internal convection currents and gravity. This decorative lamp of Smith ""396 is quite entertaining and millions of xe2x80x9cLava Lampsxe2x80x9d incorporating these features have been sold. However, while being self-illuminating, a source of soft light, and highly decorative, this type of lamp of Smith ""396 does not display granules of gems, such as diamonds, flowing therethrough.
Among other related patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,383 of Eberhart for a decorative objects, such as earrings, that include diamonds among other particles within the fluid, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,145 of Croll, which discloses eyeglass lenses with fluid therein, wherein the fluid has decorative granules, such as diamond speck particles therein. However, Eberhart ""383 and Croll ""145 do not describe lava lamps.
Among decorative timepieces include U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,927 of Stern, which describes a decorative timing object with silicone fluid supporting particles therein, wherein the falling rate of the particles indicates lapsed time. U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,064 of Russell is similar for a pivoting timepiece.
However, neither Stern ""927 nor Russell ""064 describe lava lamps which utilize the flow of lighted gems within one or more dense fluids, which greatly enhances the decorative aspects of the lava lamp.
Decorative hour glasses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,285 of Sheth, which describes an electronic clock that simulates the operation of hour glasses by the use of lights, U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,994 of Benedetti, which describes an hour glass mounted to a transparent lighted table top and U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,536 of Lin, which discloses a table lamp having an ornamental movable hour glass container.
In addition, decorative hour glasses are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,561 of Castanis, which describes an hour glass using colored sand for decorative effects and in Japanese Laid-Open publication no. JP 57033664 of Mar. 2, 1982, which discloses a decorative electronic hour glass, wherein display elements are sequentially lit depending upon the position or inversion of the hour glass.
However, these decorative hour glasses do not use vibrant, lighted granules of gems, such as diamonds, flowing through a lava lamp.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a decorative lava lamp having one or more immiscible fluids therein, with visually perceivable particles of precious gems, such as diamonds, floating therein, wherein the lava lamp has a light underneath to cause illumination and movement of the particles within the immiscible fluids.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a decorative lava lamp which utilizes rough, uncut gemstones in a medium which insulates the inner surface of the lava lamp housing from damage and which promotes the smooth flow of the granules within the housing of the lava lamp.
Other objects which become apparent from the following description of the present invention.
In keeping with these objects and others which may become apparent, the present invention is a decorative lava lamp incorporating uncut diamonds or other precious gems floating within one or more globules of dense fluids, such as silicone fluid. The lava lamp is mounted upon a lighted lamp base, which functions as a light and heat source, thereby affording several enhancements. The lamp in the lamp base both illuminates the lamp housing and the contents therein, and heats the silicone fluid or fluids, causing convection currents of the fluids.
The lava lamp of the present invention enhances the decorative aspects of a lava lamp by incorporating large or small cut or uncut diamonds or other precious gems in the transparent lava lamp housing enclosure filled with the silicone oil. The addition of sparkling gems to the flowing globules of fluids greatly enhances the decorative aspects while maintaining its utility as a lava lamp.
The use of one or more dense fluids, such as silicone oil, provides the decorative lava lamp with an insulating medium which insulates the inner surface of the hour glass housing from damage and which promotes the smooth flow of the granules throughout the lava lamp housing.
The internal illumination from the bottom adds a decorative dimension that cannot be duplicated by external lighting. The brilliant gems sparkle and throw off shadows in the vicinity of the lava lamp when it is placed in a dimly lit area. The heated silicone fluid or fluids rise as one or more globules in the center of the lower portion of the lava lamp, lifting gem granules within the lava lamp, where they gently fall within the silicone oil or other dense fluid in contact with the sealed interior of the lava lamp.
This creates a dynamic light show. The translucent nature of the gem granules gathered within the lamp housing glow and sparkle with internal light which also flows into the upper part of the lava lamp giving off a pleasant soft glow.
The important timing function of the lava lamp is maintained with this lamp feature. The synergistic combination of the lamp base with the unique composition of the decorative lava lamp provide effects that are not possible with any other type of lava lamp.
In a preferred embodiment, the decorative lava lamp includes a hollow lamp cylindrical housing preferably narrow at its top and bottom end, and wider at its equatorial mid point, having a visually perceivable inner surface. While the housing can be optionally cylindrical the lava lamp housing preferably has a top generally conical member connected to a bottom generally conical member, with a one or more dense fluids, such as an immiscible silicone oil supporting a plurality of discrete granules in the lava lamp housing. Visual effects are emitted during flow of the discrete granules within flow of the one or more dense liquids within the lava lamp housing. Preferably, the discrete granules are particles of gemstones, such as diamonds.
The dense liquids within the lava lamp housing are of sufficient viscosity, to act as a lubricant between the granules and the inner surface of the transparent or translucent housing. In the preferred embodiment, the electric light source illuminates one end of the lava lamp housing at the bottom and heats the dense liquids, causing the granules to gently flow upward to the top by internal convection currents within the dense fluids. The electric light source is preferably within the base upon which the lava lamp housing is mounted. The electric lamp illuminates and heats the dense fluid within the lava lamp housing.